


I'll hold you until it's okay

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Odin is an asshole, Sibling Incest, Uncle Loki (Marvel), Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor loves his uncle. Perhaps even more than he should; it has always been like this.Thor wants to make uncle Loki smile and laugh, to make him happy, to keep him safe, even if it means that he has to protect him from his own father.
Relationships: Loki/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 287





	I'll hold you until it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by this delicious [thread](https://twitter.com/faechangeling/status/1233855774289473540?s=19) on Twitter. I absolutely loved this setting and I did my best to make this fic just as delicious. Let's hope I succeeded 🤞
> 
> In my mind, Thor is 17yo, Loki is like 35, and Odin in his late 40s, but of course you can imagine them however old you want!
> 
> Enjoy 🥳🥰

~ Thor, 6 year old

Thor has always loved his uncle Loki and he knows that his uncle loves him, too. Uncle Loki spends time with him, playing with him and giving him whatever sweets Thor wants, even if mom and dad said no, buying him gifts and telling him what a smart, handsome young man he is.

The only reason why uncle Loki doesn't spend all his time with him when he visits is that sometimes dad wants Loki all to himself. It's annoying but Thor can't do anything but obey when his dad tells him to go to his room to play because the adults have to talk.

But sometimes they just take too long and Thor gets bored, so he seeks out uncle Loki, demanding attention; his dad can have Loki when Thor goes to sleep.

That's what happened this time, too.

His dad and his uncle have been talking for hours now; Thor is sure it's been _forever_ since his dad sent him to his room.

And, well, Thor is getting bored and he really wants to spend more time with uncle Loki before he has to leave again. 

He decides to go and see what's taking them so long; he's six years old and too curious, too energetic to just stay quietly in his room. Besides his mom is still at work, so he doesn't have anyone else to play. It's not fair!

He makes his way to his dad's office but pauses when he notices that there are no voices coming from inside. He thought they were talking. That's what his dad said.

The door is only half closed and Thor peaks inside, a little frown forming on his face.

He spots both uncle Loki and his dad on the couch; Loki is sitting on his dad's lap - it's almost funny; as if uncle Loki is a _baby_! Thor giggles quietly, putting his hand over his mouth so they won't hear him.

He keeps watching them for a while; watches as his dad touches uncle Loki's thighs and belly, squeezing and pinching them. Perhaps he tries to tickle him? But it doesn't seem to be working over the clothes because now his dad slips his hands under Loki's shirt. And he's also kissing uncle Loki's neck.

Thor wonders if that's what having a brother means. He thinks it looks kind of fun, all the tickling and hugging.

Perhaps he can ask his parents for a little brother! That could be nice.

"I'm home!"

Thor jumps excitedly when he hears the cheerful voice of his mom and runs down the stairs to greet her, squealing happily when she picks him up.

He forgets all about his dad and uncle Loki touching and hugging the same day.

  


~ Thor, 11 year old

Uncle Loki has been visiting less and less lately. Thor thinks that it's probably because every time he comes his uncle and his dad fight.

And, also, because of that stupid new boyfriend of his.

Thor hasn't met him but he already hates him; he's keeping uncle Loki away from him. He doesn't understand how Loki could choose a stranger over his own nephew! Especially since Loki has told him many times before that he loves him more than everyone else.

Still, he feels kind of bad when his dad is being a total asshole about it.

Just like now.

"It was just a suggestion, dear. It's fine, we don't have to actually do it, come on. Besides it was my idea that they come over for dinner, not Loki's," his mom says, her voice gentle, obviously trying to calm his dad but she's definitely not very successful.

"Yes, but it's not you that opens their legs to anyone with a cock like a fucking whore."

" _Odin!_ "

"That's not true and you know it! He- he's a nice guy, I like him. And honestly it's none of your fucking business."

Thor is sitting at the table in the living room, eating his cereal, being as quiet as he can, not wanting to draw any attention. He's surprised they haven't sent him to his room yet. Perhaps they have even forgotten he was there.

His dad laughs but it sounds cruel; Thor doesn't like it.

"You _like_ him? Is that so..." Another chuckle. "He doesn't even have an actual job for fuck's sake. Will _he_ be buying you all your expensive shit now, little brother? Because I sure as hell won't, anymore. Perhaps if you wanna keep being a high class whore you should stop hopping on the first cock you find."

"That- that's not fair," uncle Loki mutters and he's crying now, fat tears falling down his flushed cheeks. He doesn't say anything else before storming out of the living room, quickly running to his room.

Thor follows him.

"Was that now necessary?! I honestly can't understand why you make it such a big deal..." His mom's voice fades as he approaches uncle Loki's room.

The door is closed but not locked and Thor slips inside, finding uncle Loki sitting curled on the floor, his back resting against the bed.

Loki starts when Thor sits beside him and quickly starts wiping his face, probably not wanting Thor to see him like this, but fresh tears keep coming.

It makes Thor's chest physically hurt, like someone just punched him there, and everything inside him feels weird as if there's a knot that makes breathing much harder than normally.

"What are you doing here, darling?" Loki asks, trying to make his voice cheerful, but Thor isn't stupid and he's not a little child anymore either; it's obvious that his uncle is sad.

Still, he doesn't know what to do, what to say and he feels helpless.

How can he make uncle Loki stop crying and feeling sad? Thor just wants him to be happy.

In the end he simply wraps his arms around his uncle in an awkward hug, rests his head against Loki's shoulder.

Loki is tense for a few seconds but then he hugs him back, starts crying louder, burying his face into Thor's hair. Thor wants to be strong for his uncle but Loki being sad makes _him_ sad and he starts crying too, clinging to his uncle tighter.

"Shh, I'm okay, baby. Everything is okay," Loki murmurs to him, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back. "It's okay, darling, it's okay."

They stay like this for a long while, just crying and holding each other, uncle Loki reassuring him that everything is okay, until they start calming down, their breathing growing slower, steadier.

"Dad's such an asshole," Thor mumbles - because, well, it's true! - and it elicits an earnest, surprised laugh from Loki that makes Thor giggle, too. He feels a proud warmth bloom in his chest; he likes making his uncle laugh. 

"No, don't say that, darling. He- he's just..." Loki trails off, doesn't finish his sentence. Probably because Thor is right.

Unfortunately, soon enough Loki is pulling away and Thor fights the urge to protest; he really likes hugging uncle Loki. He always smells so nice!

Loki wipes his tears and then wipes Thor's, as well, gently with the sleeves of his shirt, before giving him a loud smooch on the cheek. Were it anyone else, Thor would have whined and wrinkled his nose in disgust, but he likes it when uncle Loki kisses him.

"I love you so, so, so much, darling. You know that?"

Thor nods his head, grinning. "I love you, too, uncle Loki."

Loki smiles at him and then starts getting up, fixing his clothes as he does so. "Now, go. Your parents will be looking for you."

Thor hesitates, chewing on his lower lip; he doesn't want to leave his uncle alone. What if he starts crying again and Thor's not there to hold him?? Who is going to keep him safe and protect him from his dad, if not Thor?

"I'll be fine, darling. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Thor nods reluctantly and gives his uncle a quick hug before heading outside.

  


~ Thor, 17 year old

Thor glances at Loki over his phone, his frown deepening when he notices how tense his uncle looks. He's been jumpy and uncharacteristically quiet all evening. Thor knows Loki doesn't like it when Odin drinks - just like he is now - but he thought things were going better between those two. It certainly seemed so.

There have been no fights or yelling or anything like that for months now. Which means uncle Loki visits more often and Thor gets to spend more time with him.

Loki smiles and winks at him playfully when he notices him looking, but Thor can't help thinking that something is off.

Still, he smiles - and flushes a little - and then turns his attention back to his phone, hoping that he's wrong about this.

"Loki. Pour me another one, come on."

Thor looks up again, at his father, who holds his empty glass up, looking at Loki expectantly. Loki hesitates and the expression on his father's face hardens.

"Just ignore him, Loki," his mom says but it's to no avail. Odin is still looking at Loki, his eyebrows drawn in a deep, displeased frown.

"I said, fill my fucking glass, Loki," he repeats, voice sharp and firm, not really leaving room for Loki to refuse.

Uncle Loki looks apologetically at Frigga and gets up, carefully getting the glass from Odin's hand and going to the kitchen to do what Odin asked him to, coming back soon after.

Thor doesn't like the way his father smiles at uncle Loki when he hands him his drink. It feels wrong.

He brushes it off, though, knowing that he tends to get a bit overprotective towards Loki, his little obsession with his uncle sometimes making him see things in a way he probably shouldn't.

"Thor, honey, why don't you go to your room, hm? It's getting late, anyway," His mom asks, offering him a soft, almost pleading, smile.

It's still pretty early but Thor knows she doesn't like him being around when his father drinks and even though he's not a child anymore he understands. It's not like he enjoys spending his evening hearing Odin's drunk grumbling. The only reason he tolerated it this time was his uncle, but he supposes he can hang out with Loki tomorrow.

"Night," he mumbles, smiling at his mom and uncle, not bothering with his father.

"Goodnight, darling," Loki says and his mom gives him a grateful look, silently thanking him for doing as she told him to.

Thor goes to his room and lies in his bed but he doesn't feel sleepy yet. He scrolls through Instagram and Twitter, plays a couple of games on his phone.

About an hour later he hears someone making their way upstairs; his mom, judging by the steps. For a moment he wonders what his father and his uncle are doing, still in the living room.

He ignores that thought and plays a bit more, deciding to go to sleep once he loses.

One game turns into two and then three - and a few more - and by the time Thor abandons his phone, he just feels restless and thirsty, and definitely not very sleepy.

He walks quietly down the stairs, tempted to go check to his father and uncle Loki in the living room but deciding against it. He heads straight to the kitchen, pausing when he sees that the light is still on.

He thinks that perhaps someone has forgotten to turn it off but then he hears noises, water coming from the tap, plates clinking together quietly, silent voices.

He peaks inside the kitchen- it almost feels like deja vu, but he doesn't dwell on it, his attention focused on the scene before him.

Uncle Loki is doing the dishes and his father is standing right beside him, unnecessarily close, still holding the glass of whiskey in his hand. His voice is low as he talks and Thor tries to listen but he only manages to catch a few random words that don't really make any sense.

He should probably just get in and grab a glass of water as he was planning to do when he came here, but something stops him.

So, he simply stands there and watches.

He watches as his father places his glass on the kitchen counter, just as Loki finishes with the dishes, and then shifts closer to Loki, wrapping his arms around him and pressing himself against Loki's back.

Thor blinks once, for a moment wondering if he's fallen asleep and this is nothing more than a twisted nightmare.

He expects Loki to say something, or even pull out of Odin's hold, but Loki just freezes and stays there, lets Odin nuzzle his neck.

"I know you missed this, Loki. I know you, you can't lie to me," he murmurs and brushes Loki's hair away so he can press a kiss on the side of his neck.

Thor feels sick in his stomach and he hates that he's not sure what's the reason; he wants to believe it's because this is wrong, that it's because his father is drunk and obviously forcing uncle Loki into something he shouldn't. But he can't ignore the jealousy burning inside him, the desire to take his father's place and touch Loki like this.

"Come on, little brother. You know what I want, Loki... Be good to me. Like when we were kids."

Loki shifts in Odin's hold, as if trying to move away, but his body arches towards the touch, as if automatically, when Odin slips his hands beneath his pajamas. "You're drunk," he says, and his voice might have sounded normal to everyone else, but Thor - who has spent years observing his uncle - can hear the trembling in that smooth voice he loves so much.

"You always had the best mouth, you know that? No one sucks cock like you do," his father continues, his hands roaming greedily all over Loki's body like he fucking owns him. Thor feels like he's going to get sick. "Everything about you was good. Still is."

Thor tells himself he should leave before it's too late, before he sees and hears more than he should, but he stays there, his legs refusing to move.

"Tell me, Loki… did I take your virginity?" His father asks now and something in his tone tells Thor Odin already knows the answer.

Thor isn't really surprised when he hears Loki's reply.

"You know you did."

Odin makes a low grunting sound, obviously pleased with Loki's words, and he presses closer to him, his hand now traveling lower until he can cup Loki's cock through his pajama pants.

Thor doesn't think he can breathe anymore.

"I was always going to have you, Loki. I knew it since the moment my parents said they were adopting you. You were _mine_ and you still are. That's how it'll always be, little brother." Odin sounds like he really believes it, like he truly thinks uncle Loki belongs to him.

Thor's hands curl into fists and his nails dig into his palms as he watches Odin grip uncle Loki's jaw and force him to turn his head before pressing their lips together in a messy, rough kiss, too drunk for anything more.

Thor hates how familiar they seem to be with each other, how their lips even now move together easily, how uncle Loki goes pliant in his father's hold, as if he is Odin's, just for him to use and do whatever he wishes with.

Odin pulls away only moments later and Thor lets out a quiet sigh of relief when he sees him sit down on a chair at the kitchen table.

He thinks this is it. Things could have been worse. It was just a kiss. Nothing more. Whatever had happened between them, it was in the past.

But of course it doesn't go as Thor hopes.

Odin slumps back into the chair and spreads his legs, looking at Loki with an expectant, firm expression.

It's only moments later when Loki shifts closer, obediently doing what he was silently asked to do.

Odin looks amused now; perhaps because he knew Loki would do as he was told to. Probably because it's just further proof that Loki is still his.

Loki unzips Odin's pants and doesn't waste much time before freeing his half hard cock, giving it a few strokes and then taking it in his mouth.

Thor makes a gagging sound at the sight - can’t believe this is actually happening - but it's thankfully covered by his father's louder groan.

Loki starts moving his head, sucking on Odin's cock at a quick, efficient pace, making wet sounds every time he hollows his cheeks.

Thor squeezes his thighs together instinctively, only then realizing he's aroused, his dick fully hard inside his pajama pants. He presses the heel of his hand against his boner and glances quickly at his lap, for a moment imagining that it's _his_ cock that Loki is sucking so eagerly.

His father however doesn't seem to be satisfied with the pace because he grabs Loki by the hair and he roughly forces him down onto his cock, until Loki's nose is pressed against his groin. Loki makes a choking sound but doesn't try to pull away and Odin doesn't let him, either.

He holds him there and just fucks his throat and it's too much and Thor can't fucking breathe, feels his chest starting to heave as he struggles for air.

He takes a step back, needing to get away from this, to stop this fucking nightmare even though it's very much real and it's still happening.

He decides to go outside; he's confused and aroused and angry, but the cold of the night helps him focus a little and think a bit more clearly.

He takes slow, deep breaths as he replays in his mind everything that happened, a part of him still refusing to believe that this is real.

His father, drunk and mean and demanding.

Uncle Loki complying with Odin's orders, helpless in his hold, then on his knees right before him, still looking breathtaking, pretty, his mouth stuffed full of cock, taking everything Odin gives him.

And his father taking advantage of that compliance, using uncle Loki, hurting him.

Thor stays outside for a while, trying to process what happened, his thoughts a blur.

He goes inside only once all the lights have gone off and he quietly heads upstairs.

He pauses outside uncle Loki's room and can't help but wonder if his father decided to force his way in there too, if he thought that what he did to Loki in the kitchen wasn't enough, that he was entitled to take more- _everything_.

The thought is almost unbearable and Thor feels that familiar urge to protect his uncle that's too pretty, too lovely for his own good.

He opens the door as quietly as he can and steps inside, a relieved sigh leaving him when he sees that Loki is lying in the bed alone. He was only planning to check on his uncle, to make sure he's alright and then go to his own room, but he can't really do that, can he? He can't leave Loki alone, not when his uncle is hurting and needs someone to hold him.

Thor closes the door and walks silently farther inside the room. He climbs into his uncle's bed and slips under the covers, his body - cold and freezing - melting in the warmth of Loki's bed. He shifts closer and wraps himself around his uncle's body, just like how he used to do when he was a kid.

He tightens his arms around Loki, his heartbeat finally calming down now that he knows that Loki is safe. Thor is here now. His uncle will be safe. His father will never touch Loki again; not as long as Thor is there to protect him.

"Thor? Is- is everything okay, darling? You're freezing," Loki says, voice kind of unfocused and thick with sleep.

Thor nods and inhales his uncle's scent, reveling in their proximity. "It's okay, uncle Loki," he murmurs, "everything is okay."

Loki is warm under his palms and Thor rubs his hands up and down his body, feeling his uncle shivering every time Thor's hands touch bare, smooth skin.

"Thor..? What.." Loki sounds confused but doesn't push him away, doesn't tell him to stop. He turns in Thor's hold so they're facing each other and looks at him, trying to understand what is happening.

Thor feels breathless again.

His uncle is beautiful. _So_ beautiful. Pink flushed cheeks and red lips, green eyes shining, dark delicate eyebrows drawn together in a light frown.

He's everything Thor has ever wanted and even though he always seemed completely out of reach, he is here now, in Thor's arms.

"It's okay," Thor reassures him and cups Loki's cheek in a large palm, pressing their lips together, quietening his questions. "It's okay, uncle Loki. I love you. I love you so, so much. It's okay," he repeats it again and again between their kisses. Thor will make sure everything will be okay and he says so to his uncle, softly, lovingly, as he reaches to strip him off his pajamas.

It's not very easy with both of them lying down but Loki helps him remove everything, lets Thor get him completely naked and then he lets him maneuver him around, press their bare bodies together, Loki's back flush against his chest.

"It's okay. I'm here," he murmurs as he slips two saliva slick fingers between his uncle's asscheeks, touching his little hole, before sliding the two digits inside the tight heat. "I love you, Loki. It's okay. It's okay."

Loki is completely pliant in his arms, his body eager and inviting, and he only shudders and whimpers quietly as Thor fingers him open with a few efficient strokes.

Soon enough he withdraws the two digits and slicks his cock with some spit and precum, and then his cockhead is pressing against Loki's rim, so small and tight but still letting Thor slide all the way inside.

"Thor," Loki gasps and he clutches at Thor's arm against his chest, holding onto it as Thor starts grinding into him, slow and deep, wanting to carve a space inside his uncle that only he can fill.

"I know I know," he murmurs, now panting, holding Loki safely in his arms as he fucks into him, every slide inside his uncle's body feeling like coming home. "It's okay. It's okay, I promise."

It's overwhelming, even as slow as he's going. Loki's hole is gripping him tightly, clinging to his cock every time Thor moves. Uncle Loki's body is warm and relaxed, submitting eagerly to Thor's wishes, surrendering to him completely. He mewls quietly and his nails dig into Thor's forearm, but it's not long before he starts rocking his hips backwards, fucking himself onto Thor's throbbing cock.

Thor kisses Loki's neck and shoulders, sucks on the soft flesh, wanting to leave his marks on the pale skin, to lay his claim on his uncle, to make him _his_ , so his father will never touch him again.

"Thor... Thor, please," Loki whines, _begs_ , his voice broken and needy like Thor has never heard it before.

"It's okay, uncle Loki, I got you," he tells him and takes Loki's hard cock in his hand, strokes him slowly but firmly, wanting to give him pleasure, to make him feel good. "You're perfect, I love you."

They don't say much after that. Loki whimpers and moans, and Thor buries his face into the crook of Loki's neck, quietening his grunts, mumbling incoherently, telling him that it's okay, that everything will be okay, that he's here now.

They reach their orgasms almost simultaneously, Loki clenching around him and trembling in his hold, shooting his release all over Thor's hand just as Thor spills deep inside him, lets his uncle's body milk him empty.

They just breathe for a while after that, both of them silent, until Loki turns around again, looking uncertain, hesitating to meet Thor's eyes.

"Uncle Loki, it's okay. I know. I know everything," he says and something seems to break inside Loki because he lets out a sob - of relief, or sadness, or shame or all three of them together, Thor isn't sure - and even more sobs follow after that.

Thor is quick to wrap him in a tight embrace, holding his uncle's shaking body close to his chest, making soft hushing sounds, but letting him cry; it's obvious that Loki needs that right now.

Loki clings to him, drapes a long leg over Thor's waist, holding him there, as if Thor will ever leave him now that he has him.

"It's okay. He won't touch you again, uncle Loki. I won't let him."

Loki sighs; he sounds exhausted and he's still crying but his sobs have calmed down. "It's not that easy, Thor."

It makes Thor pause for a moment. It _is_ easy. Why wouldn't it be?

Unless...

"You don't want it to stop," he says; a statement, not a question. His stomach twists at the possibility of his uncle wanting to go back to his father, wanting Odin to use him as if he's nothing but a toy for his pleasure.

"That... that's not it. You don't understand. It's always been like this, Thor, this is all I know," Loki says. Now Thor can definitely hear the shame in his voice and he wants to tell him that he has nothing to feel ashamed of, that he did nothing wrong, but Loki continues, letting out a humorless laugh before speaking. "It'll sound stupid, all things considered, but he- he made me think I was worth something. It's ridiculous I know. If- if you need a married man that's also your fucking stepbrother to do that for you, you're probably not worth much, anyway."

"No, Loki, that's not true!" Thor objects immediately - it's really not true; his uncle deserves everything good in this world, he deserves to feel loved and cherished, and Thor is determined to try and give him all of this - but Loki shakes his head and cups Thor's cheek, not letting him say anything more.

"But I _want_ it to end. I can't do this anymore, Thor. I can't," he says and his voice is pleading now, his beautiful sad eyes begging Thor to help, to keep him safe.

"Never again, I promise. I won't let him," Thor tells him firmly and tilts his head to press a soft kiss on Loki's palm. "I love you _so_ much. I really do."

Loki smiles at him and he's even more beautiful now, his expression turning fond, making Thor's heart flutter happily in his chest. "I know, darling. I love you, too. I love you more dearly than anyone," he says and brushes their lips together in a soft kiss, before laying his head on Thor's shoulder, their naked bodies pressed together as they slowly drift off to sleep.

Thor is determined to protect this precious thing between him and his uncle no matter what and he won't let anyone ruin it, especially not his father.

Loki is safe with him. Thor will make sure of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ❤️ kudos and comments make my day🥰❤️👽


End file.
